Playstation Heroes 2: Unite!
Playstion Heroes 2: United is the sequel of Playstation Heroes Move: Heroes on the Move from 2011. Plot After a few months from the events from the last game, and filled with failor, Gleeber and Lunk have been transported to a universal space arena unlike their own, owned by a powerful alien overlord named, Emperor Magnus who is dis-pleased of Gleeber and Lunk's failior of the destruction of the teleportation device at the hands of Ratchet & Clank, Jak & Daxter, Sly Cooper and Bentley. Gleeber begs for another chance and so did Lunk, but Magnus demands that they will do this his way with his grand battle arena in the galaxy, unlike his old partner, Gleeman Vox. Meanwhile, on Iglial, Meridian City is under attack by Dr. Nefarious in his giant robot, Ratchet, Clank, Qwark and Talwyn are fighting him, when they surround Nefarious time suddenly freezes around them and they all are sucked into a portal, including Nefarious. Ratchet and Clank knew it had to be Gleeber and Lunk again. Meanwhile, in the wastelands outside of Havencity, Jak, Daxter, Keira and Sig were defending an Eco tanker transports from the Metal Heads where Keira tries to test her Eco powers.They killed the Metal Head raid when at least one typical brutish Metal Head was about to pounce at Keira when time suddenly freezes around them and they all got sucked into a portal, with the Metal Head Grunt following them. Meanwhile, in Paris, Sly and the Cooper gang have steeled a priceless sapphire diamond from Musée du Louvre until they are pursued by Inspector Carmelita Fox when she shot the tires. Carmelita told them to freeze and put their hands in the air when time suddenly freezes around them and they all got sucked into a portal, along with Carmelita and leaving the diamond behind. After being abducted to this new world; Ratchet & Clank sees Sly, Bently, Jak and Daxter as the wonder how they've been and what thay've did. This reminds Ratchet & clank the time they were abducted by Ephemeris and tooken to Planet Magnus. Then Qwark starts to freak out and wonders what is this place, Talywn also wants to know where are they, she doesn't recognize this place, evan Keira, and Murray were connfused. Murray "Wow, so you must the othe heroes Sly and Bentley were talkin about. Cool" Characters The game currently consists of 15 characters across the three franchises Main Characters #Ratchet (James Arnold Taylor): #Jak (Mike Erwin) #Sly Cooper (Kevin Miller) #Clank (David Kaye): #Daxter/Dark Daxter (Max Casella/Richard McGonagle): #Bentley (Matt Olsen) #Captain Qwark (Jim Ward): #Keira (Tera Strong) #Murray (Chris Murphy) #Dr. Nefarious (Armin Shimerman) #Sig (Phil LaMarr) #Carmelita Fox (Grey DeLisle): #Talwyn (Tera Strong) #Metal Head Grunt (David Sobolov): wearing a control collar by Magnus to prevent him from attacking anyone. Unlike the others, Grunt has a brutish appearance #Dimitri (David Scully) Unlockables *Lord Vorselon (Dave Boat) *Pecker (Chris Cox) Villains/Bosses *Emperor Magnus (Johnathan Adams): The main villain and also Gleeber and Lunk's benifactor. He is the owner of the Ultimate Universal games. His quasar gauntlets allow him to bend fabrics of Time and Space, warp reality and their power the heroes can ever imagin *Xever () *Raidek (Vincent Tong) Magnus's Elite Henchman who carries *Gleeber and Lunk: in the final battle, Magnus transformed them into ferocious mutants *Ace Hardlight *Shellshock *Reactor *Dark Eco Mutated Metal Head *A Metal-Saur: controlled by Gleeber and Lunk by Magnus' orders *Three Metal-Pedes: *An enhanced Grunthor: *Arachnoid 2.0 Enemies *DZ Strikers: They now serve Magnus's foot soldiers. They were belong to GleemanVox from Dreadzon *Drophyds *Bouncer Minion *KG Death Bots *Lurkers *Boars *Toucans *Metal Head Bats *Spyder Gunner *Dark Warriors Other Characters Theses are other supporting characters being captive in each cha *Samos Hagai *Onin *Torn *Ashelin *Freedom Guards *Cronk & Zephyre: they were searching Ratchet, Clank, Talwyn and Qwark since they were *Rusty Pete & Slag on a Stick *Lawrence *Snowball: Qwarks War Grok *Sigmund *Zoni *Agorians *Panda King *Penelepe Costumes Weapons and Gear Weapons *OmniWrench Millennium 12 **Praetorian OmniWrench: Serves as Ratchet's scondary wrench with a Surinox Shard Fragment in-beded into t allowing Ratchet to create dimensional portals *Precursor Hammer *Sly's Cane *Scatter gun *Blaster *Vulcan Fury *Peace Maker *Shock Pistol *Plama Whip *Energy Whip *Warmonger *Groovitron *Combuster *Mr. Zurkon *Techno Disk *Robo Disk *OmegaTech Frost Cannon Gear *Jet Pack *Reflectors *Exo-suits Vehicles *Starship Pheonix II: Now capaple of universal dimensional travel powered by a large Surinox Shard givin by the Zoni *Aphelion *Zoomer *HellCat Cruiser *Cooper Van Worlds and Locations Ratchet & Clank *Meridian City *Krell Canyon *Agorian Battleplex *Merdegraw Gameplay This sequel will no longer use the Playstation Move. It wil be similar to gameplays of Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction/A Crack in Time, Jak 3 and Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time. Category:PlayStation 3 Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Sci-fi Category:Crossover Category:Multiplayer Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Video Games Category:Games